


You Are My Sunshine

by DanieXJ



Series: Original Mardi Gras [2]
Category: ER
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-09
Updated: 2001-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanieXJ/pseuds/DanieXJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Disney Insanity. There's not much to summarize about it unfortunately. There's Kim, Kerry, an no musicals or Kim in Beast makeup in this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the good ole days when Women's Soccer wasn't mired in trying to start once, twice, thrice a professional league. *sigh* Ah well, Go Boston Breakers!! :) (And, as far as I know there hasn't ever been a Chicago Suns team. Yay for fiction.)

Kerry walked into the ER a bit slower than usual. It had been a long night after Kim and she had left the cast party. That added to the fact that she had imbibed just a bit too much alcohol at the party gave her a headache that could have felled Goliath, and of course Malucci was messing around; singing some song that she didn't recognize. He was of course the first to see her. "Hey Chief, join me on the Chorus."

Kerry closed her eyes, "Malucci, you want sunshine, I'll give you a big dose of sunshine right before I put your head...."

Malucci was suddenly in motion and talking at the same time, "Chief, do you want me to take the...or maybe...I'll be in Curtain one."

Randi chuckled a small bit too loudly and Kerry drilled two holes into her forehead. Randi held up her hands, "I'm just standing here."

"And you don't see a problem with that?" Kerry raised her eyebrows, and Randi started shuffling the papers in front of her. Kerry took a brief glance at the mostly clear board and decided to go into Exam One where there was an unknown knee problem.

When Kerry walked in she did not immediately see the problem. There were two women and a child in the room, and none of them seemed to be in much pain. Kerry looked down at the chart. "Ms. Sarah Jones?"

The woman sitting in the chair raised her hand as if in class. "That would be me. Kaylee here wants me to get this checked out. I slipped in a puddle and did sort of…a split. I don't think that anything is broken, but you never know. The thing is, could this be fast? I have a game in a couple of hours."

Kerry motioned towards the bed in the middle of the room. "If there is nothing wrong then this will be short." Sarah sighed and with the little girl and Kaylee's help limped over to the bed. "Have you had any prior injuries to this knee or leg?" asked as she put Sarah's right knee through a battery of tests to see its mobility.

Sarah laughed, and then saw the serious expression on Kerry's face, "Oh, you're serious. Yes, I've knocked the kneecap out of place more times than I can count, I think that when I was a teenager my orthopod said that I didn't have a normal amount of cartilage under my kneecap. I'm a goalie, so both knees tend to get tossed around a bit. Have you heard of the Chicago Suns?"

Kerry shook her head negatively as she wrote some things down in Sarah's chart. "Nope, club team?"

Sarah beamed, "Nope, they are part of the semi-new WUSA. How long has it been going for Kay?"

At this point the little girl piped up, "Three years Swarah. Cause you said I was three when you won the champion... championchip."

Sarah laughed, "That's right."

Finally Kerry looked up from the chart. "I want to get an X-ray to make sure that you don't have any broken bones or torn ligaments. But if everything checks out then I can let you go. But you really should get it checked out by a Orthopedist. You never know what could happen; one wrong step can cause a chain reaction that results in an injury much worse than a pulled ligament."

Sarah nodded seriously as she got down off the table. Kerry turned to the open door. "Yosh..." Yosh came walking in with a pair of wooden crutches. "I don't want you to put any weight on it for the moment until we know if you have any fractures or tears." Sarah nodded seriously and crutched out of the room like a pro. Kerry was left alone in the room with Yosh. "Looking for brownie points Yosh?"

Yosh just smiled and walked out to help Abby with an unruly patient in a wheelchair. Kerry went by the admit desk and dropped off the chart, and was surprised when she saw that the board had been cleared, except for two cases that she would let Malucci handle. She decided to work on some of her mile high stack of paperwork until the X-rays came back.

oOOOOo

She had made quite a dent in the pile when Kim walked into the lounge. "You know Kerry, you should really get an office."

Kerry shrugged, "Why, I'm a doctor not an administrator...or at least I pretend to be only a doctor. So, are you on ER call today?"

Kim nodded and repositioned her clipboard, "Yep, I think that I have been, "volunteered", to be on ER call for almost every one of my shifts. They seem to think that I can deal with you better than anyone else. I wonder why?"

Kerry smiled, "I wonder... so, have you ever heard of the WUSA?"

Kim laughed, "Oh, you're not kidding, yes, I have season tickets for their home games." Kerry raised an eyebrow and Kim laughed harder, "You know... you are getting better and better at that."

Kerry's other eyebrow joined the first, "Ah, you're telling me that you played soccer?"

Kim shrugged, "A little, but I wasn't as good as these ladies are."

Kerry nodded almost bemusedly, "So you only go because of the great soccer that they play."

One side of Kim's mouth edged into a smirk, "Wellll.... that isn't the only reason."

Kerry smiled as she looked down at her watch, "That's what I thought. So, when are you on until?"

Kim thought for a second, "11:00, you?"

Kerry sighed, "Midnight, it is going to be a long day." They both walked out to the admit desk, "Randi, do you have my..." Randi handed over the X-Rays without Kerry finishing her sentence. She and Kim continued the journey down the hall to Exam One. Right before they got there Kerry turned, "Am I emitting a vibe or something?"

Kim smiled, "Yep, but such a sexy vibe. Now, I know that I'll be seeing you sooner than later... but try to keep the pages to a minimum." With that Kim touched hands with Kerry and walked back down the hall towards the elevator. Kerry shook her head and smiled as she walked into Exam One. Again, all three females were there, but this time the little girl was sitting in Kaylee's lap.

Kerry snapped the X-Rays up onto the board and looked them over. Then turned back towards Sarah. "I don't see anything wrong." Kerry looked down at the folder that the X-Rays had come downstairs in. "And neither did the tech. So I'm going to let you go. I would recommend that you don't play today. It is up to you and the team's trainer though, and I would strongly suggest wearing a brace if you do play. I'm assuming that you have a knee brace." Sarah stared at Kerry who finally sighed,  
"That...was a joke. Just be careful, and go see your own doctor, the team trainer, whomever...soon."

Sarah gingerly got down from the bed and put some weight on the leg without it collapsing. "I will Doc. I promise, this was just a surprise. I thought that I had gotten over all my knee problems years ago."

Kerry shook her head, "Once you have knee problems, you always have knee problems." Sarah nodded and laughed as she leaned on Kaylee and they walked out of the ER.

Kerry only spared them a glance as what appeared to be a GSW came rolling into the ER. "What do we have here?"


	2. Chapter 2

"No, no, offside is when the forward receives a pass in front of the last defender, unless the forward is on her own side of the field, and then it isn't offside." Kim leaned against the admit desk talking to Kerry as she worked through some older charts. "Now do you understand it?"

Kerry glanced up and shook her head negatively, "Nope, don't think I ever will either."

Kim glanced at her watch, "I guess that I should get back upstairs. You sure you guys don't need me down here?"

Kerry shook her head, "Nope, the worst case we've had all day was a bout of pneumonia. Other than that, it has been an extremely light day."

Kim nodded, "So you're waiting for the other shoe to drop too?"

Kerry winced, "Yes."

Kim shrugged, "Well, I'll be up in my office when it does hit the ground with a shattering bang." Kerry smiled as Kim retreated into the elevator.

All was quiet for quite a while in the ER, even Malucci stopped singing his infernal song much to Kerry's delight. It wasn't until around seven o'clock that night when two ambulances rolled into the ambulance bay. Kerry was up light a shot from a gun, needing to do something medical, anything medical. She took the first ambulance and quickly restrained a gasp as she saw who it was. "Ms. Jones."

The EMT let Kerry and Yosh take the gurney she was in as she was conscious, and yelling very loudly at the other woman from the other ambulance. Kerry had hit her limit, "Shut Up."

Sarah's head snapped around, prepared to bite Kerry's head off. Kerry just put up a finger to quiet her. Then turned, "Malucci, see to her. I have Ms. Jones."

Malucci nodded and wheeled the other lady into the ER. Kerry and Sarah followed and they wound back up in Exam One. Sarah smirked, "Like a second home."

Kerry started examining Sarah, "What happened?"

Sarah sighed, "I'm a goalie, so I was playing goal. There was a break-away, though I am pretty sure that she was offside, and she was barreling towards me. I called for the ball, almost had it in my hands, but she kept going. So, she basically slammed into my bent knees with all her weight. They didn't even call a foul. It didn't hurt too much, so I decided that I would be okay to play for the next game. We had a double header today. Anyway, that game went fine, we won both actually. So I was talking to, Shelia, the woman who hit me head on, when suddenly my right knee collapsed, and I kinda... I fell forward onto Sheila, and she kinda fell into a wall and might have broken something."

Kerry looked up from her examination, "Did Sheila come in contact with your head?"

Sarah nodded, "Yes...but..."

Kerry shook her head, "No buts, close your eyes." Sarah did, "now open them..." Kerry nodded, "Now follow my finger with only your eyes." Sarah did, "That's good. Squeeze my finger as hard as you can." Kerry's eyes got a bit large when Sarah did this, but she kept going with the tests, "Now I want you to touch your nose and then my finger, your nose...my finger." Sarah nodded and performed the task with negligent ease even when Kerry moved the finger around.

As Kerry nodded Sarah smirked, "Aren't you forgetting to ask me to walk in a straight line, toe to heel, then backwards?"

Kerry smiled, "So, you've done the neurological tests before?"

Sarah laughed, then winced, "Ouch, yes, I've been doing them since I was five years old."

Kerry raised an eyebrow, "Well, I think that you have a few broken ribs, your head seems fine. But I want to get an orthopedic surgeon down here for your leg."

The smile went right off of Sarah's face, "You think that it is that bad? Do you have an idea what it is?"

Kerry nodded, "But I would rather have the orthopedist take a look at it first." Sarah now looked downcast, "If you want to call your family, the phone is right there. Just dial 9 first, and the orthopod will be down, and I'll have Abby come in and take care of wrapping your ribs."

Sarah looked up, "I…uh...would it be possible for the guy in the pink scrubs to do it? Dark hair?"

Kerry's eyebrows constricted, "Yosh, sure...he'll be right in."


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no, you're lying...it can't be true." Sarah was screaming at the top of her lungs. All the ER could probably hear her.

Kerry turned to Randi, who was already on the phone. "Dr. Legaspi, yes, you are needed down here."

Kerry walked towards exam one muttering, "Suddenly everyone wants to get on my good side. Hmmm..."

As she walked into the exam room Sarah's now fiery eyes turned to her, "Dr." She glanced at Kerry's coat. "Weaver, tell me it isn't true. This could end my career, and it has just started."

Kerry turned to Dr. Chimera, "Is it the posterior cruciate ligament."

The older doctor cleared his throat, "Yes, she ripped right through it. If she were someone other than an athlete I wouldn't be extremely worried. All that would have to be done is that during a surgery we would take gracilis tendon and the semitendonosis tendon. These two tendons can be removed without really affecting the strength of the leg. There are other, much bigger and stronger hamstring muscles that can take over the function of the tendons that are removed. There would be about a six month recovery period, but grafts are never as strong as the original ligament or tendon, and you would have to seriously consider if you want to keep playing soccer on it."

Sarah set her jaw. "I'm going home, sign me out... or whatever you do Doc."

Kerry shook her head, "I can't do that. If you walk on this kind of injury then you could permanently..."

Sarah was suddenly off the bed and on her legs. Pain washed over her face, but she gritted her teeth, "I'm...going...home..."

Kim choose this moment to walk into the room, "Is there a problem here?"

Sarah's head swiveled to impart a glare at Kim, "No, Dr. Weaver was just getting out of my way so that I can go home. I have a game tomorrow."

Kerry decided to try another method, "Sarah, may I call you Sarah, imagine that Danielle has just fallen down. Her leg is at a weird angle, it doesn't look right, probably broken, maybe in more than one place. But she assures you that she is fine. Do you let her get up?"

Sarah's head fell forward at the same time that she did. Both Kim and Kerry lunged for her at the same time. Successfully managing to prevent Sarah from winding up on the floor. As Kim helped Sarah into the wheelchair by the bed she spoke, "How about you and I go upstairs to my office and talk for a while."

Sarah sighed, "Do you have a couch?"

Kim shook her head, "Nope...no couch in my office. Ooh...but I do have this chair, it just melds to your body. You have to sit in it. It's like...it is almost better than sex." Kerry chuckled noiselessly as Dr. Chimera handed Kerry Sarah's chart and Kim wheeled Sarah out into the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

About a week later Kerry suddenly got a call from Katie. She hadn't heard from her since that first performance of Beauty and the Beast. But the young girl had something important to ask, but was shy about asking. "I um...would you...and maybe the pretty blonde lady doctor...would you like to come to the um...Chicago Suns stadium...it wasn't my idea really it was Danielle's you know...Sarah is her umm...Mom...would you like to come?"

Kerry glanced over at Kim, who was engrossed in getting apart a wooden brain teaser that Kerry had had lying around her apartment. "Kim," she looked up, "Would you like to go see the Chicago Suns stadium?" Kim's face lit up so bright that she thought that sunlight  
would start shining out of her butt. Kerry chuckled and gave an answer to Katie, "I...we think that would be fun. When... tomorrow?"

Kerry could practically see Katie nodding at the telephone, and then realizing that Kerry couldn't see her nodding, "Yes, can you come then? You don't have to be saving lives or anything like that?"

Kerry smiled, "No, they give us days of every once in a while." Katie didn't get the joke and quickly told Kerry the time that they were meeting at the stadium and said good-bye.

oOOOOo

When everyone had arrived to the field, Katie, Cindy, Sarah, Kaylee, Michaela, Kim, Kerry, and for some odd reason Dave Malucci. They all entered. There were gasps and Katie and Michaela took off to go play on the field. Sarah seemed to look longingly at the grass and the children kicking the soccer ball around. Michaela was going after the ball as if it were the last thing on earth, and Katie was concentrating so hard on both staying upright and kicking that it almost made Kerry's head hurt. "You'll get better Sarah. Dr. Chimera said that the surgery was a success, and that if you stay off it, go to all your PT meetings, and do  
the exercises that you should be doing then you will probably be able to play next season."

Sarah sighed, "That's not all though, I just realized how much can change in an instant. I mean, what would I do if I couldn't play soccer any more?"

Kerry tilted her head to one side, "Have you gone to college?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah...I have a physical therapy degree."

Kerry snorted and her hand flew up to her nose, "I'm sorry, but that is a very needed and wanted profession at the moment. If I had had a good PT..." It was Kerry's turn to get a far off look on her face. "But..." she snapped herself out of it, "try not to look into the future too much. Live in the present." Sarah rolled her eyes at the cliché, but also nodded at the motivating wisdom behind the statement.

Sarah spoke again after a moment, "How did you know that I wouldn't get sick or something at your description of my daughter's hypothetical injury."

Kerry's face slowly morphed into her rarely used smirk, "Mostly it was the fact that the first time I examined you had probably pulled your ACL, and that is usually a very painful injury for a while. You had no visible pain on your face. I figured, a broken bone wouldn't phase you."

Sarah smiled, "Well, you were right, but what if you were wrong?"

With as straight a face as she could manage Kerry responded "I'm never wrong." And leaned back and surveyed the field. It looked to her as though Malucci had cornered Kaylee. She had a giant smirk on her face, but Malucci didn't seem to get it. Suddenly Dave launched into the song that he had been singing all week.

_"I'll always love you  
And make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me  
To love another  
You'll regret it all some day;_

_You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Suddenly Kerry recognized the song and it started to go through her head, over and over. She sat there for a few minutes, watching Kim, Kaylee, singing Malucci, and the kids kicking around the soccer ball. Kim wasn't as bad as she claimed to be, of course Kerry was a bit biased. Kerry tried to think of any other song than "You are My Sunshine", Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries", Oklahoma's "Surrey With The Fringe On Top", Grace Jones' "Ring of Fire", Fontella Bass' "Rescue Me", Bobby Darin's "Mack the Knife". But nothing would work. As Malucci started on another verse Kerry slowly got up and stormed  
across the field. "Malucci," She said in her best Chief of the ER voice.

Malucci stopped singing, and audibly swallowed, "Chief...I...what?" As Kerry took a step towards Dave quickly stepped back and was off and running down the full length of the field. Kerry didn't say anything just paced slowly but surely after Malucci, knowing that this was a stadium after all, and soon he would run out of room. Malucci tried with all his wits to think his way out of this bind. But in the end he wound up not quite tall enough to boost himself up into the first row of seats, and Kerry caught up with him. He straightened his shoulders and turned to look into Kerry's eyes. "Chief?"

Malucci missed the twinkle in Kerry's eyes as she said, "David Malucci, you have never heard of the song "You are my sunshine". You will never again sing it while in my ER." Kerry glanced back at Kim and everyone else who had stopped kicking the ball around, and were all laughing hard. Then looked back at Malucci, "And a bit of advice David? I think Kaylee is taken."

Malucci nodded fast and swallowed again. They started back across the field at a slower pace then their last trip. So... um... chief... have you ever played soccer?"

Kerry shook her head, "Nope..."

Malucci swallowed, "I'm sorry...I mean..." One of the balls got away from Michaela and banged into Kerry's leg. Before Malucci could kick it back Kerry switched the crutch to her left arm, leaned pretty heavily on it, and swung through with her right leg. The ball took the most beautiful parabolic arc possible. It came to rest right next to Kim who, along with everyone else on the field, was standing with her mouth hanging open. Kerry walked over to Kim and took a deep breath, shrugged, and gently closed Kim's mouth for her. Of course, this action almost made Kim drop her jaw in astonishment a second time.

Kerry just smiled, "Ah, but Dave...I have played Futbol."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, and please, let's all pretend that I didn't just have Kerry Weaver play soccer. Thank you. :)


End file.
